Juste des baisers
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Une OS sur le couple Malec qui fera une suite différente de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 Les sœurs de fer . Derniere scène entre Magnus et Alec, lorsque Jace rentre chez le sorcier et lui demande une chambre d'ami.


TITRE : Juste des baisers

AUTEUR : Une OS sur le couple « Malec » qui fera une suite différente de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 « Les sœurs de fer ». Derniere scène entre Magnus et Alec, lorsque Jace rentre chez le sorcier et lui demande une chambre d'ami.

PERSONNAGES : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood mais également Jace Wayland et Clary Fray **(Nda : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Cassandra CLARE)**

COUPLES: Magnus/Alec (Malec)

RESUME : La seule façon pour Jace de ne plus avoir Aldertree sur le dos, alors que celui-ci lui avait sagement recommandé de partir, était sans nul doute de se rendre chez Magnus Bane, le seul endroit ou il pouvait se poser en attendant que la tension s'apaise au sein de l'Institut. A peine avait t-il franchis le pas de la porte chez le sorcier, qu'il surprit sans le vouloir Alec et Magnus presque l'un contre l'autre, Alec tenant le bras de Magnus et celui-ci une main posée sur la hanche du Chasseur d'Ombre. Comment vont réagir les deux hommes ?

Magnus, qui avait son regard ancré dans celui d'Alec, le laissa continuer après avoir répondu qu'il était prêt à faire aussi des efforts. Cependant le bruit de la porte d'entrée mit fin à leur petit moment de bonheur. Magnus se renfrogna, ainsi même que notre cher Alec qui retira aussitôt la main posé sur lui, suivis du Sorcier qui avait laissé égarer la main sur sa hanche. Malgré le regard déçu de chacun, Alec et Magnus se détournèrent pour fixer Jace qui venait d'arriver un sac de bagage à la main.

« Je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance, ajouta Jace légèrement gêné en regardant Magnus, Je voulais savoir si tu aurais une chambre d'ami !?

Alors que Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres d'Alec peu de secondes avant, inconsciemment il passa son pouce sur les lèvres tout en regardant Jace. Et malgré ses pensées agréables, il réagit aussitôt en comprenant ce que Jace Wayland venait de lui demander.

« Tu peux répéter, demanda Magnus en le fixant surpris, que viens-tu de me demander !?

\- Aldertree voulait que je parte de l'institut, et je n'ai aucun endroit ou aller. Dit-il »

Alec qui n'avait jamais rien dit jusque là, trouva tout de même la force de répondre à Jace, sous la surprise de Magnus et du concerné.

« Alors tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de venir demander à Magnus de t'héberger, reprit Alec en levant sa main droite vers son parabatai. Et tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer Alec, Aldertree m'a demandé de partir et c'est ce que je fais, dit-il. Pour éviter aussi que tous les autres à l'institut me dévisage comme si j'étais un monstre.

\- Tu as une chambre à l'institut Jace, ta chambre, donc il ne peut pas te mettre dehors tu le sais bien. Donc dis- moi, Questionna de nouveau Alec. Que se passe t-il ?

\- Alec, je ne veux pas retourner à l'institut d'accord alors …

\- Alors tu as trouvé la solution de facilité pour venir chez Magnus (il posa son regard sur Magnus un court instant et reprit) Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici Jace. Je sais bien que toute cette histoire avec Valentin et Clary te préoccupe, mais tu n'es pas du genre à abandonné, alors fait face à Aldertree, Dit Alec d'un ton ferme.

\- Tu as dit quoi, tu veux que je tienne tête au nouveau directeur de l'institut !

\- Alexander, tenta de rassurer Magnus. C'est pas grave, je peux l'héberger en attendant qu'il trouve autre chose. Calme toi d'accord ?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Alec, questionna Jace. Pourquoi tu montes d'un ton ce n'est pas ton genre ?

\- Et bien parfois j'en peux plus moi aussi, d'accord. J'ai aussi besoin de respirer et je n'ai pas envie d'endosser toutes les responsabilités à chaque fois. Tu dois savoir, et ça c'est toi qui me l'a appris Jace, Il faut se battre pour chaque chose importante, donc tu as des choses importantes à régler (il s'arrêta en regardant de nouveau Magnus avec un regard compatissant) et moi j'aimerai bien m'occuper de choses importantes avec Magnus, ajouta Alec en posant de nouveau son regard sur Jace. Tu comprends ?

\- … ! Magnus

\- … ! Jace »

Alec était sous pression, il en pouvait plus et il avait tout lâcher d'un coup. Depuis que Magnus l'avait invité à prendre un verre, il avait envie que d'une seul chose, poser ses lèvres sur le sorcier et ne plus le lâcher. Il aurait voulu s'excuser pour avoir été dur envers Magnus peu de temps avant, tout ça pour des relations passées. Au diable les relations passées et au diable les gens autour de lui qui ne sont pas de son avis. Magnus était important à ses yeux et il refusait qu'une personne vienne gâcher ce moment.

« Écoute Jace, j'aimerai que tu sois à ma place un peu de temps en temps. Notre rôle de chasseur d'Ombre est important certes, et je réalise que notre vie aussi. Il faut savoir se défendre et s'imposer de temps en temps. Je veux juste passer du temps avec Magnus pour décompresser un peu et être auprès de lui, et à chaque fois que je me retrouve avec lui, il y a toujours une personne qui vient nous déranger. Lâcha Alec en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Hey, reprit Magnus en souriant à son copain (Il attrapa son bras) ou comptes tu aller comme ça Alec ? Ne t'en va pas j'ai besoin que tu restes là, près de moi. Je vais donner une chambre à Jace, et nous on va aller s'installer sur le divan pour discuter, Tu veux ?

\- Excuse moi Alec, dit Jace gêné. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger.

\- Je sais Jace, désolé aussi de m'être emporté. Magnus, je vais rester avec toi ce soir, fit Alec en fixant le sorcier. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Il va falloir que tu me répètes ça (il prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui embrasser le creux) j'en ai pour une minute. Prends un verre si tu veux, fait comme chez toi. Dit Magnus en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne me dis pas ça deux fois Magnus.

\- Alexander, repris de nouveau Magnus en lui adressant un sourire taquin. Fait comme chez toi d'accord ?

Alec lui adressa un grand sourire, et s'empressa de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures pour ce mettre à l'aise sur le divan en attendant Magnus. Alors que celui-ci s'empressa d'accompagner Jace dans une des chambres. Heureusement que Magnus avait suffisamment de place pour héberger pas mal de personne, mais savoir que Jace était aussi présent mit Alec mal à l'aise.

Magnus qui était revenu de la chambre voisine, stoppa un instant en regardant son Alec qui s'était adossé en travers du divan une jambe repliée sous l'autre et le regard tourné vers les fenêtres. Il n'avait jamais vu Alec réagir comme il venait de le faire, et surtout pas envers son parabatai. Magnus était persuadé que Jace, qui était présent chez lui le mettait mal à l'aise et c'est pour ça qu'il comprenait également sa réaction. Il s'avança doucement près du divan en se plaçant face à Alec.

« Alexander, Questionna Le sorcier en lui prenant la main. La présence de Jace ici te gêne tant que ça ?

\- Un peu oui, on n'arrive jamais à être tranquille, dit-il en se redressant pour contempler Magnus. De le sentir là ça me perturbe un peu.

\- Il ne peut pas nous entendre, sourit Magnus en venant embrasser le creux de sa main une nouvelle fois. Donc, tu peux tout me dire.

\- J'aime quand tu es tendre avec moi Magnus.

\- Et moi j'aime que tu aimes Alec. (il prit son autre main dans les siennes) est ce que tu veux me parler ?

\- Jusque maintenant, je n'arrivais jamais à trouver mes mots en ta présence, mais notre conversation au bar tout à l'heure m'a fait réfléchir, et encore bien plus tout à l'heure quand je t'ai embrassé. Je peux pas nier ce que je ressens pour toi Magnus, je refuse de te perdre quoi qu'il arrive. On gagnera cette guerre, mais je refuse d'être loin de toi pendant cette bataille.

\- Oh Alec, tes mots me touchent tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

\- C'est justement ce que je veux Magnus, que chaque mot que je te dise te rende heureux. Magnus, embrasse moi s'il te plaît. Supplia Alec en s'approchant un peu plus du sorcier. »

Le sorcier avait encore du mal à réaliser la demande d'Alec, cependant il lui adressa un sourire des plus sincère en venant glisser sa main droite derrière la Nuque de son chasseur d'ombre, pour l'attirer vers lui doucement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux comme une caresse tout en laissant de nouveau glisser ses deux mains cette fois, afin d'accentuer la pression du baiser qui devenait encore plus intense.

La gêne d'Alec concernant la présence de Jace retomba d'un coup, lorsqu'il avait senti de nouveau les lèvres de Magnus sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas comment il devait gérer cette fougue. Pourtant sa seule pensée était d'être contre le corps de son amant et pour cela il se laissa aller contre lui en l'enveloppant de ses bras pour que ce baiser ne se termine jamais. Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant était pour lui un bonheur, au point de pousser un soupir de plaisir alors que le sorcier approfondit le baiser en venant happer sa langue.

Percevant le plaisir d'Alec face à son geste plus intime, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en continuant de dévorer la bouche de son petit ami, ce qui suscita un autre gémissement venant de son Nephilim qui procura chez le sorcier une vague de chaleur enivrante. Cependant, malgré son envie, il s'arrêta, peur que d'un seul coup ce moment de bonheur soit gâché pour avoir été trop loin.

« Doucement mon Ange, sourit Magnus à bout de souffle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ce qui pourrait éventuellement suivre (il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec) tu comprends ?

\- Je sais que je ne regretterai pas Magn…. Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Dit Alec surpris en fixant le sorcier dans les yeux.

\- Alexander, repris Magnus. Tu me rends heureux tu sais, et je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi bien de toute ma vie avec une personne.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Révéla de nouveau Alec en souriant.

\- Je t'ai appelé mon Ange, parce que tu es magnifique comme un Ange (un nouveau baiser) je peux toujours t'appeler Ale….

\- Non, non surtout pas Magnus, j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, confia Alec. N'arrête pas je t'en prie.

\- Que je n'arrête pas de t'appeler mon Ange, sourit Magnus. Ou alors les baisers ?

\- Les deux tu sais bien. Continue de m'appeler mon Ange, et continue tes baisers ils sont doux, tu es doux Magnus.

\- D'accord, et que dirais-tu de rester là cette nuit (un baiser) juste pour dormir contre moi (un baiser) et puis on pourra s'autoriser autant de baiser que tu veux, si tu le souhaites ?

\- Juste des baisers et dormir hein ?

\- Oui, si tu as envie de passer la nuit à mes côtés ?

\- La question ne se pose pas Magnus, oui et une fois de plus oui. Et puis comme ça je pourrais secouer Jace demain matin pour qu'il retourne à l'institut. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui mon Ange, laisse lui un peu de temps. De plus, je suis sûr que ce cher Aldertree le fait exprès. Allez viens, prononça Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec pour qu'il le suive. Allons nous coucher.

\- D'accord je te suis. Quant à Aldertree, je ne l'aime pas et je suis certain qu'il nous cache des choses.

\- Tu as s'en doute raison, mais tu pourras te préoccuper de ça demain. En attendant je voudrais profiter de ce moment dans tes bras, ajouta Magnus avant d'happer de nouveau les lèvres de son Ange tout en ce laissant basculer avec lui sur son lit. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour dormir habillé. Dit-il une dernière fois.

\- Mais je ne compte pas non plus dormir habillé (il stoppa sa phrase et sourit en disant) mon petit chat. »

Magnus arrêta ses gestes en scrutant le regard intense de son Ange, puis dans un soupir d'extase il changea ses yeux, pupilles fendues, mais en même temps intense et remplis de désir, et embrassa Alec avec fougue, tout en l'aidant à retirer ses vêtements pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en caleçon.

Comme Magnus l'avait souhaité, ils avaient passés deux bonnes heures à s'embrasser tout en respectant la barrière pour ne pas aller plus loin. Malgré leurs envies, ils avaient réussis à ce contenir, continuant malgré tout leurs baisers et leurs caresses avec douceur.

Le sommeil arriva bien vite pourtant, et Alec s'endormit le premier sous le regard attendrit de Magnus qui ne pouvait s'en détacher. Comment pouvait-il être autant amoureux, alors que jusque là Magnus pensait bien qu'un nouvel amour était impossible. Son Ange n'était pas seulement beau, il était fort, courageux, sensible, et Magnus avait littéralement succombé à son charme. Il caressa ses épaules de sa main droite, tout en venant passer son pouce sur la joue d'Alec pour le caresser.

« Oh mon Alexander, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te protéger, je refuse de te perdre. Chuchota Magnus en s'approchant tout contre le coin de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Puis il s'endormit en le serrant davantage contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Alec venait à peine d'ouvrir un œil, il réalisa que Magnus n'était pas près de lui. Il s'empressa de se lever en espérant le trouver dans le salon. Ca n'avait pris que dix bonnes minutes tout au plus à Alec pour s'habiller et pouvoir enfin trouver son sorcier dans la cuisine, alors que celui-ci était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Alec sourit comme jamais et tenta une approche discrète. Magnus, qui avait senti que son Ange était réveillé, s'adressa à lui sans avoir à se retourner.

« Bonjour mon Ange, fit Magnus en souriant. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là, j'ai pas fait un seul bruit (il enveloppa les hanches de Magnus de ses bras) Bonjour mon petit chat, dit Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et en plus tu sais faire la cuisine ?

\- Hum Alexander, ne fait pas ça sinon il n'y aura pas de petit déjeuner. Tu sais, je suis le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, donc je savais que tu étais réveillé (il claqua les doigts pour arrêter la cuisson et pivota pour faire face à son Ange) et, oui je sais faire la cuisine (il pressa ses lèvres aux siennes d'un baiser) tu as le temps pour un petit déjeuner, n'est ce pas ? Et puis Jace n'est pas encore levé, donc nous pouvons encore profité de quelques minutes pour s'embrasser. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais continuer de m'embrasser (un baiser doux) je pense être déjà en manque. Sourit Alec en léchant la lèvre du sorcier.

\- Ah oui vraiment, et comment vas-tu faire toute la journée à l'institut sans me voir ?

\- Je vais être malheureux (un baiser plus tendre) mais je devrais pouvoir aller chasser quelques démons pour que la journée passe plus vite.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire comment tu dois faire ton travail mon Ange, mais s'il te plaît, reste prudent d'accord. Et maintenant si tu prenais un bon petit déjeuner pour prendre des forces.

\- D'accord Magnus, je vais prendre des forces. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Magnus de répondre, il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un énorme baiser. Ce collant à lui davantage pour intensifier la pression de sa bouche contre celle de son sorcier tout en jouant avec sa langue, ce qui déclencha chez les deux hommes des gémissements de plaisir. Cependant, une fois de plus, ils stoppèrent leur échange après avoir entendu la voix de Jace.

« Bonjour … euh, désolé de vous couper une fois de plus.

\- Ce n'est rien Jace, bonjour, Repris Magnus en s'écartant de son Ange. As-tu faim ?

\- Salut Jace. Décidément oui nous sommes toujours dérangés. Ajouta Alec à l'encontre de son demi frère

\- Alexander, je t'en prie ! Tenta de calmer Magnus

\- Laisse Magnus, Alec a raison je tombe toujours au mauvais moment, je suis désolé Alec.

\- je voulais juste profiter un peu avant de repartir pour l'institut, est ce que tu as bien dormi au moins ?

\- Oui j'ai bien dormi, merci, et merci à toi Magnus de m'héberger chez toi.

\- Tout va s'arranger j'en suis certain. Bon, allez manger tous les deux avant de repartir pour l'institut. Rassura Magnus tout en venant caresser la hanche d'Alec et venir l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Euh , attends, Alec, tu as dormi ici ? Fit Jace étonné

\- Il y a un souci à ce sujet ? Parce que sincèrement, je m'en fiche complètement. Et d'ailleurs à ce propos, je me fiche complètement de ce que les autres diront de ma relation avec Magnus, je l'aime et point barre.

\- Pardon !? Prononça Magnus

\- D'accord je vois, et bien excuse moi Alec je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu le sais bien. Tenta de dire Jace en se dirigeant vers la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Magnus (il se tourna vers le sorcier) je ne veux pas te perdre. Je … désolé, est ce que tu veux qu'on en reparle ce soir ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup oui. Approche un peu. Dit Magnus en prenant Alec par le cou pour l'embrasser tendrement, devant Jace qui était visiblement gêné. »

Le baiser avait été très tendre, et Magnus avait tenté de faire passer dans cet échange tout son amour pour le chasseur d'Ombre, et Alec l'avait ressenti à un point qu'il laissa glisser ses mains dans le bas du dos du sorcier. Caressant légèrement ses fesses quelques secondes, pour ensuite s'en détacher lentement à regret. Ce geste avait fait sourire Magnus et le gratifia d'un baiser dans le cou, pour ensuite se concentrer sur le petit déjeuner.

Le sorcier avait tenté d'expliquer à Jace qu'il devait suivre Alec à l'institut et qu'il devait s'expliquer avec Aldertree avec la présence de son parabatai. Magnus conseilla à chacun d'eux d'être prudent avec le nouveau directeur et qu'ils devaient malgré tout le surveiller. Jace était soulagé de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur Alec pour l'aider, mais aussi à présent sur son petit ami Magnus.

« Promettez moi tous les deux de faire attention, avertit Magnus. Aldertree peut très bien avoir envoyé des taupes pour vous surveiller. Quant à moi, je vais essayer de voir de mon côté pour avoir plus d'informations à son sujet.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien contre lui, Ajouta Jace en regardant Alec. Sincèrement, il sait comment tout tourner à son avantage et avoir les bonnes grâces de l'enclave, même nos parents Alec.

\- Nos parents croient tout savoir sur tout, et maman encore bien pire, annonça Alec le visage déçu et en colère. Je commence vraiment à croire que tout ce que nous faisons pour coincer Valentin ne sert à rien. Ils ne nous écoutent même plus.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que cela à un rapport avec ta relation avec Magnus, dit Jace.

\- Même si c'est le cas, qu'ils aillent en enfer, s'énerva Alec en prenant la main de Magnus pour la serrer dans la sienne. Je ne compte pas laisser Magnus pour faire plaisir à nos parents, ah non alors, il en est hors de question.

\- Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre mon Ange, prononça Magnus en regardant Alec dans les yeux remplis de tristesse. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois mal avec eux à cause de moi.

\- Jusque maintenant, j'ai toujours laissé tout le monde décidé pour moi, avoua t-il d'un ton calme en se rapprochant de son sorcier. Je refuse que ça continue comme ça, j'ai autant besoin de toi et ça ne changera pas, jamais Magnus, jamais.

\- Alexander … j'ai aussi besoin de toi, sourit Magnus heureux. Mais il faut que tu es aussi une discussion avec tes parents nous concernant. Les parents c'est important et il ne sert à rien de se précipiter sur des faits qui ne sont pas fondés. Ne leur fait pas la tête d'accord.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours trouver les mots qui faut pour me rassurer, demanda Alec en passant son pouce sur les lèvres de Magnus. Tu parviens à ma calmer, alors que parfois je suis au bord de l'explosion. Je vais suivre tes conseils et parler à mes parents, reprit-il en le gratifiant d'un baiser. D'accord mon petit chat.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer aussi quand tu m'appelles comme ça tu sais, s'exprima le sorcier en répondant aux avances de son ange.

\- Il serait donc préférable de régler ça au plus vite alors, ajouta Jace en regardant les deux hommes s'embrasser une fois de plus.

\- … (aucune réponse) ! Alec et Magnus

\- Je vois, plus de commentaire je … »

Avant que Jace ait pu finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans une grande volée, laissant entrer Clary, qui visiblement elle aussi avait des choses à demander au sorcier.

« Magnus j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour … oh pardon, reprit Clary aussitôt en percevant le couple s'embrasser et Jace présent. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger.

\- Clary, ajouta Alec. Magnus est occupé, repasse une autre fois. Sourit Alec en se jetant de nouveau à cœur perdu sur les lèvres de son petit ami, alors que celui-ci avait presque éclaté de rire avant de se lancer de nouveau contre son Ange pour répondre à ce baiser volcanique. »

 **N.A : Mon premier OS de « Malec », j'avais envie de faire un petit échange différent que celui que nous avions vu jusque là dans la série. J'aime particulièrement ce couple et je voulais un Alec plus affirmatif, même si ce n'est que sur un court instant. J'espère que ce petit moment vous a apporter un peu de bonheur. Gros bisous à tous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.**


End file.
